With the advent of 5G wireless communications, the expectations from the mobile devices have increased. Sophisticated and computationally intensive mobile applications, such as augmented reality, speech recognition, 3D interactive gaming, context awareness, natural language translation, healthcare sensing and analysis are beginning to be supported on the mobile device. S. Abolfazli, Z. Sanaei, M. Alizadeh, A. Gani, and F. Xia, “An experimental analysis on cloud-based mobile augmentation in mobile cloud computing,” IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, vol. 60, no. 1, pp. 146-154, February 2014. This multi-tasking puts significant effective constraints on resources like memory and battery power available to each of the applications supported by the mobile devices. Accordingly, apparatus and methods for utilizing available resources efficiently are desirable.